Only a moment of time
by Evil.lil.angel
Summary: For one moment they were happy. But when things go wrong, they go very wrong. AU modern AltMal. Raited M just to be sure. Warning for character death!


**I sobbed myself silly writing this and I very much hate myself right now because of this story. I was inspired by one finnish song by Edorf called Hetki vain aikaa (only a moment of time) which gave the name for this fic as well. I hope you can enjoy reading this. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>He watched as his lover dressed, covering that delicious dark skin in fabrik. Malik would be leaving in few moments. The only reason why Altair did not prevent this from happening was because he knew that Malik would be back tomorrow. However it did not change the the strange feeling of loss.<p>

"Altaïr, don't look like that...I am only going to go home to get some clothes" he heard Malik say with a hint of amusement. He looked at the slightly older man, his golden eyes immediatly finding Maliks carchoal ones. Those blak eyes shone their warmth and love over him. Altaïr sight and got up from the bed where he had been sitting.

"I know, but I will miss you" he wound his arms around Maliks waist in a possesive manner. Malik leaned up and brushed his lips gently against Altaïrs.

"Silly man. I will be back by noon tomorrow. You act as if I'll be away atleast a mon-" Altaïr cut Malik off by kissing him firecly. Malik hated to be interupted as he spoke but answered the kiss nontheless. He had to push Altaïr gently away as he felt the mans warm hands roam around his body.

"You have distracted me already twice in this manner today. I will not fall for it the third time" Malik said, both irritated and amused, flicking Altaïrs nose. Altaïr scrunched his eyebrows and pouted. Malik laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Come now. Put some clothes on or are you going to take me to the door buttnaked?" Altaïr grinned at that. He wouldn't have minded at all since this would be one of the last days in this apartment. Malik had agreed to move in with him if they moved to bigger place.

"One last shocking act from me here wouldn't be so bad. Besides the neighbours are all asleep... Or they were... an hour ago. I bet they woke up all horny because of your moaning" Altaïr's grin widened as Maliks cheeks redened only slightly.

"And whos fault my moaning was, hm?" the darker man shot back as Altaïr put on a pair of jeans. The other man shruged.

"Yours, you're far too sexy for your own good... or for mine"

"Right" came the sarcastic reply. Altaïr took Malik to the door and opened it to him. They kissed and Malik promised to come back soon. Somewhere outside they heared a thunder boom as if an omen. Malik brushed his fingers against Altaïrs cheek. They embraced and then Malik turned and walked to the hallway stairs. Altaïr had noticed the man never used an elevator. He closed the door shaking his head and smiling.

/

Outside Malik looked at the quickly darkening night sky. He frowned at the rumbling sounds of the thunder and dug his iPod and headphones from his pocket. He turned the music louder as he walked down the dark empty, yet calm streets. The summer night was warm but the nearing thunderstorm started to slowly chill the air. Malik closed his summerjacket and drowned himself to the music and the thought of Altaïr. He smileda little, fondly. The younger man could be a handfull. Arrogant, selfish and stubborn. There was a side of him though, that he only showed to Malik. Tender, humorous and slightly childish in a cute way. That Altaïr was his and his alone. Soon they would move in together and nothing but death could tear them apart.

These thoughts in mind, Malik crossed the street. He saw the headlights of the car but it was too late. As he lay on the ground he could feel the rain start pouring down from the sky. His eyes started to get blurry. Why didn't he feel any pain? The sound of the rain sounded distand now. He closed his eyes falling to the darkness. He heared a voice. So dear, so beutiful ;

_'I will always love you. Always'_

_/  
><em>

The day was beautifull. Sunny. Why was it sunny? It should have been raining. The sky should have been pouring down eternally. He did not acnowlige the people dressed in black around him, as they started to leave. He didn't acnowlige time passing. The world seemed so distant, so unreal. How could it be real without the person that meant a world to him. Vaguelly he could feel a little tug at his jacket sleeve. The world came back, crashing down on him. Reluctantly he looked at the boy next to him. He felt as if his heart had been riped from his chest. For a second, he thought it was Malik. No... no, it was Kadar, expression pained, he tried to make Altaïr follow him away from the fresh grave. He could feel hot tears trickle down his face.

"Why? Why him, Kadar...?" Kadar shook his head, the same anguish on his face, as Altaïr felt inside. Why had malik left him alone? He cursed himself not makeing Malik stay that night.

Everything that had been beutifull and bright had lost it's colour. Everything that had meant anything fell to darkness. Nothing mattered now.

/

Altaïr could not escape the ghosts of his shared past with Malik. Everywhere he went he thought he saw the other man but on closer look there was nothing there. It was maddening. The town held so much memories. The memories brought the unbearable pain with them.

'_They had met in the park. Malik had been reading a book while walking. He saw the man clearly. He could have dodged, he had time. The beutifull man made his mind go blank and they crashed and fell to the ground'_

Altaïr nearly escaped from the park. But where ever he went some memory started to play itself in his mind.

The café...

'_Malik sat at the table near the window. they had met few times before. He hesitated to go closer, afraid he would disturb the man. He saw Malik lift his head and look at him. Smiling he gestured Altaïr closer'_

The bookstore...

'_Altaïr could not decide what to buy to Malik for his birthday. He knew the man loved books. What kind of books? being in the bookstore felt like being in a whole another world. Very fustrating. A book was showed at his face. He turned his head sharply and saw Maliks smiling face._

_"This will do perfectly, Altaïr" '_

The alley...

'_He pressed his back against the wall. Roberts thugs were persistent this time and he didn't want to fight. He couldn't let Malik know what kind of life he was leading before. He had showed up face brused once and had lied to Malik finding out that he hated lieing to the man. He saw a shaddow appear behind the goons and two sharp thwacks sounded in the night. Malik stood there a wooden stick in his hand grinning'_

His own house... His own apartment was the worst of them all. Altair could remember every argument, every kiss, every touch shared with Malik in there. He could not take this anymore...

/

Near madness Altaïr sat on the floor. In his glenched fist he held a picture of Malik. At times whimpering and sometimes even shouting, rageing, he cursed the cruelty of the fate that tore his love away from him. All he had ever wanted, all he had asked was a happy life with Malik. It had not been granted.

"I would have done anything for you" He whispered as he glenched the hard, cold steel object in his other hand. A hot, searing pain at his wrists. He barely noticed it.

"I want to be with you, I'm so sorry" Altaïr sobbed into the darkness of his cold apartment. The knife fell from his loosened grip and slowly he drifted to sweet nothingness.

_A hand streched towards him as if begging him to grab it. He took the hand. He could see the smiling face of the one he held so dear. There was no tears now. No pain. No fear. Only them, together forever._


End file.
